Lily 101
by SuperStarGirlxx
Summary: Lily Brooks is an ordinary teenage girl who is forced to go to a boarding school, miles away from her old school. What will happen at her new boarding school? There will be new friends and new enemies...
1. Chapter 1

The whole class was stood out on the grass. Lily looked around at them all stood there, staring at her solemnly. She gave a small sniff and turned away. She couldn't stand all those eyes. It made her feel even worse.

It was Lily's last day at Hillbrook High School. She honestly couldn't believe it. Hillbrook was like her second home, full of all her friends. She couldn't imagine leaving. But she was leaving, tomorrow morning. For good. Lily brushed her hair out of her eyes and turned to her friends. Lara, Zoey and Beth had been her best friends for as long as she could remember. And now she might never see them again.

"Lily?"  
Lily sniffed. "Yeah?"  
At once, they all hugged her. Lily could feel a lump in her throat.

"Lily, we're going to miss you so much!"  
"Do you really have to go?"  
"Promise you will write to us all the time!"  
"Yeah, write to us every single day!"

Lily gave a small smile. They never stopped talking, even in the saddest situations. She hugged them all one last time.

"I'll write" she whispered, "I promise. I'll miss you guys so much."

The car horn beeped behind her. Lily sighed. The whole class stood and silently waved. It was weird to see them all so silent for a change; Lily had never heard them so quiet. She gave a small halfhearted wave and turned away, walking off down the path. She turned back one last time when she reached the gate. She was going to say something but then she felt the tears brimming in her eyes and she couldn't. She couldn't let them see her cry. She smiled weakly as the car horn beeped again. And then she turned and walked out of the gates of Hillbrook forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a 10-minute drive back home but it felt like hours for Lily. Her dad talked the whole way home but she wasn't listening.

"Lily? Hello, earth to Lily?"

"Huh? What?"

Mr Brooks sighed.

"You weren't listening at all were you?"

"Sorry dad" she muttered.

Mr Brooks gave her a sympathetic smile in the car mirror. "Lily, I know how you're feeling. You'll make new friends, don't worry! I'm sure you'll love it at your new school…you're brother goes there and he loves it."

Lily sighed. He didn't know how she was feeling at all. And Lily and her brother loved different things.

"Dad, why do I have to go to boarding school?"  
Mr Brooks paused before he replied. "Well, your mother and I think that it will be good for you. You can be more independent there, and our house is getting too small anyway…"

He trailed off. Lily didn't look too happy.

"Lily, just try it ok? If you really hate it after a few months then maybe you can come back" Lily's faced brightened, "But you still have to try it out first!"

"Fine."

Lily spent the whole night packing. She never knew she had so much stuff! Her room was a mess when she was done and it looked oddly empty. The only thing that Lily was looking forward to about boarding school was seeing her brother. Lily hadn't seen Jake for quite a few months, and even though he was annoying, she missed him. It would be nice to see him again.

At 9pm she switched on her computer. 3 new emails. Lily jumped an clicked on email number 2. It was from her brother!

_Dear Lily,_

_Take a look at these pictures of the boarding school. I bet you'll love it! See you tomorrow!  
Jake x_

The pictures actually looked good but Lily didn't want to admit it. The buildings were huge and white and there was a massive eating area outside. It all looked great. And for a split second, Lily felt really excited.

Maybe boarding school wouldn't be so bad after all…

She didn't sleep at all that night.

And the next day, she wasn't even tired.

It didn't take long to pile everything into the car and give mum a kiss goodbye.

And then, they set off…


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, we're here

"Ok, we're here!"

No reply.

"Lily? Wakey-wakey! We're here, your new school. Lily!"

Lily woke up suddenly. Her face was all stiff from being pressed against the window. She rubbed her eyes and yawned and then sat up. Her dad was already unpacking the boot of the car. She opened the door.

"So Lily, what do you think?"

For a minute, Lily didn't know what to say. It was huge! She stood on the pavement and stared up at the boarding school. The huge whitewashed buildings and the green grass and all the flowers. It all looked so beautiful. It looked pretty modern too. And crowded! There were so many people all bustling about. Lily took a deep breath and took her bag off her dad.

"You like it?"  
"Yeah. It looks great!" Lily smiled for the first time all day. Her dad returned the grin.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye," he announced tragically. Lily smiled.  
"I'll see you another time!"  
"I know, I know," her dad replied. He swept her into a hug. Lily checked that no one was watching and then hugged him back. She wasn't about to humiliate herself by hugging her dad in front of groups of cute 18-year-olds on her first day.

"Dad? Hello? You can let go now!"  
"Oh…sorry."

He let her go and then climbed back into the car.

"Now Lily, remember what we talked about. You will get your allowance once a month so don't waste it! And don't talk to strangers or stay out to late and always make sure that you take a shower every morning and eat all your meals and…"

"Dad!"

"Oh…sorry."

Lily smiled.

"Well, bye Dad!"  
"Bye Lily!"

"See you later!"  
"Yup!"  
"Dad?"  
"Yes?"  
"You can go now!"  
"Huh? Oh…sorry."  
"It's ok."  
"Goodbye then."  
"Bye Dad."

"Love you."  
"DAD! Just go!"

"Sorry."

Lily grinned as she watched him pull away. Such an old fusspot. She hoped she didn't inherit that!

She turned and walked through the gates behind her.


End file.
